Heat sinks are used to dissipate heat from CPUs, memory devices and other electronic components. One conventional method for attaching the heat sink to an electronic component is to use RIV screws or other self-tapping screws. The screws are installed and removed using an Allen wrench in a conventional manner. One difficulty with RIV screws and similar attachment means is that the wrenches used to install and remove the screws may be difficult to maneuver, particular near the heat sink fins. As a result, the user may lose control of the screws and/or the wrench while installing or removing the screws. The screws may be difficult to retrieve from between the fins of the heat sink, or may become lodged in the electronic component, potentially damaging the component if they are not removed.
One method for avoiding the above drawbacks is to removably clip the heat sink to the electronic component with a unitary heat sink clip. The clip includes two opposing securing members which engage the component and which are connected to an intermediate member. The clip clamps the heat sink and the component between the intermediate member and the securing members. One drawback of the unitary heat sink clip is the difficulty in installing and removing it. To install the clip, a user must generally simultaneously manipulate two screw drivers to spread apart the securing members of the clip prior to attaching the clip. Then, while holding the clip in a spread-apart position, the user may be required to exert considerable downward force to engage the clip with the heat sink and the component to which the heat sink is attached. The user may lose control of one or both of the screwdrivers during either of the above steps, making installation of the clip difficult. Furthermore, if the user loses control of the screwdrivers while exerting a downward force on the clip, he may cause the screwdrivers to slip and damage either the heat sink or the component to which the heat sink is attached. Screwdrivers must often be manipulated in a similar manner to remove the clip if it becomes necessary to do so after installation.